1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine controller for controlling processes of the drivetrain (engine and/or drives) in motor vehicles having combustion engines (gasoline or diesel engines). The term engine controller here denotes both an engine control device and also a complex of functionalities, which are required to control an engine.
2. Prior Art
One of the decisive fields of application of microelectronics in modern motor vehicles is among others the control of the drivetrain. The regulation of the idling speed, the lambda control and the regulation of the electronic ignition system play a paramount role here. An active engine regulator and an adaptive drive controller are essential means for adjusting the systems to the respective driving situation.
Regulators in motor vehicles are very complex as a result of their numerous input and output variables, so that modern regulating systems based on microcontrollers are used to realize these tasks.
As more and more different sensors are being used in modern motor vehicles, the measuring data of which must be considered at the same time, the number of input/output ports in an engine controller has constantly increased. Microcontrollers with very high computing power are thus used increasingly.
Engine controllers are generally of a modular design, made from individual components, which trigger one other. Components can be microcontrollers or other hardware or however also software components and/or software functionalities. The communication between the individual components of the engine control systems is realized by way of electrical or software connections. If the communication consists of a pure trigger process, reference is made to a trigger connection. Software connections can be realized for instance via interfaces by way of a bus, with priority interrupts being used. The software must be changed for each required new connection, or new electrical connections must be created. Each change in the constellation of the components for the engine controller is thus associated with a considerable outlay.